Jessie's Girl
Jessie's Girl is an episode of Degrassi: The Next Generation and is part of the seventh season. It is the eighth episode of the season and the 126th overall. It aired on February 8, 2008 in the United States and February 25, 2008 in Canada. Summary Ellie seeks out Caitlin's help for an upcoming event. However, Ellie soon finds Caitlin and Jesse hooking up, leading her down a drunken path. Meanwhile, Mia is tired of how Holly J. is treating Anya, but is Anya willing to break away from her? Main Plot Ellie needs Caitlin's help for an event, but when she spots her and Jesse hooking up in the main office room at The Core, Ellie realizes that Jesse is cheating on her with Caitlin. She stands up for herself and breaks up with him. Ellie forgives Caitlin since she didn't know that Jesse was Ellie's boyfriend. Subplot Mia sees how Holly J. treats Anya and wants her to stand up to Holly J. Mia tries to convince Anya to stop taking Holly J.'s abuse, but unfortunately, she still puts up with her bullying. Trivia= *This is Caitlin Ryan's last appearance in the series. She isn't seen afterwards, but she is mentioned in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. *This episode is named after the song Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield. *This is one of the three episodes that has a character's name in the title, excluding The Kids of Degrassi Street episodes. The other two are Kiss Me, Steph 'and 'Jane Says. |-| Gallery= Ell.jpg Ellie_jessie's_Girl.jpg Ellie_Jessie.jpg EllieNash..jpg EllietalkingJessie.jpg jessies-girl-2.jpg jessies-girl-4.jpg 190 caitlin 080225.jpg Caitlin Jesse.jpg Normal bscap0062.jpg Normal bscap0059.jpg Normal bscap0054.jpg Normal bscap0037.jpg Normal bscap0024.jpg Normal bscap0021.jpg Normal bscap0142.jpg Normal bscap0110.jpg Normal bscap0090.jpg Normal bscap0068.jpg normal_bscap0175.jpg normal_bscap0241i.jpg normal_bscap0244.jpg normal_bscap0248.jpg normal_bscap0250.jpg normal_bscap0256.jpg normal_bscap0257.jpg normal_bscap0259.jpg normal_bscap0260.jpg normal_bscap0262.jpg normal_bscap0271.jpg normal_bscap0274.jpg File:Normal bscap0131.jpg File:Normal bscap0167.jpg File:Normal bscap0184.jpg File:Normal bscap0230.jpg File:Normal bscap0255.jpg File:Normal bscap0266.jpg File:Normal bscap0096.jpg File:Normal bscap0142.jpg File:Normal bscap0256.jpg File:Normal bscap0270.jpg Tumblr inline mhz2ddIybw1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz2d2952O1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz2vbOZXd1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz26bgzG81qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz2wp9JVT1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz2qrL3Jb1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz2ayVBnq1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz292I65Q1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz28vg1XA1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz2594RLK1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz2qcExCD1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz2afPWcw1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz25s6qqX1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz22i4xaC1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz2w4mBJn1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz2vvOWay1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz28gYAL11qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz280ziOu1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz24yzcQn1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz24nUwqT1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz226h26W1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz21ybE0J1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz1zcdqBB1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mhz1z6xVw21qz4rgp.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi Supporting Cast *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic *James Gilbert as PR guy *Adam Kennedy as PA *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Doug Morency as Mr. Bince *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Dwain Murphy as Eric *Sian Richards as Kym *Nathaniel Stephenson as Griffin Pierce-Taylor Absences *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Mazin Elsadig as Damien Hayes *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Caitlin: "Hello?" *Marco: "Wow! The famous Caitlin Ryan's in my house!" *Caitlin: "Uh, could I have a sec with Ellie?" *Marco: "Have a bunch of secs... (blushes, stuttering) uh, I didn't mean..., not sex... uh, I'm just gonna go now." |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch Jessie's Girl *Watch Jessie's Girl *Watch Jessie's Girl Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes